


The glass prison

by Kind_of_crazy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avengers 1 Loki, But only if you squint, Creepy Loki, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Guard Duty, Imprisonment, Light Choking, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Rough Sex, SHIELD agent OC, Seidr, Sneaky Loki, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex (without the wall), pounding, predatory Loki, seductive loki, sharing treats, unsure OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kind_of_crazy/pseuds/Kind_of_crazy
Summary: Ophelia - a young SHIELD agent - is on guard duty. Who is she guarding?Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief and Lies.Ophelia is not happy with her new task, the god she is watching in five hour shifts seems to have taken a liking to her. His teasing and taunting is driving her mad.But does she really dislike him as much as she initially thinks? The answer to that question surprises her more than she'd like to admit.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	The glass prison

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> So... another one-shot instead of an update on 'The detective's daughter'. I wish I could say I am sorry but I'm really not. Because it was a lot of fun to write this little thing. Loki ruthlessly taunting and teasing Ophelia and toying with her was so much fun to write.  
> I hope ypu enjoy this one-shot ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Her legs dangled off the circular platform. It was donut shaped, the big hole in the middle allowing a good view of the glass prison under her. Strong steel enforcements held the cylindric cell in place and made sure the prisoner wouldn’t escape.

It was her first time on guard duty. She was supposed to watch the prisoner and report anything suspicious to her superiors.

Ophelia did not like being on guard duty. Despite it being her first time, she already despised it.

Loki – the Asgardian prince and prisoner of SHIELD – was… unsettling. The way he paced in his cell, shoulders pushed back and hands clasped behind his back, just made her incredibly nervous.

Ophelia was new to SHIELD. She only achieved her status as an official agent six weeks ago. She had handled prisoners before, men and women much more vile and horrible than the otherworldly being before her. But Loki simply got under her skin.

She didn’t know why or how he did it but she hated it.

She had stepped into the room three hours ago, releasing her colleague from her duty and taking her place.

Kora had greeted her with a smile and briefly reported what happened on her shift.  
Nothing. Literally nothing.

“He just stood in the middle of the cell the whole five hours I’ve been there. A little weird but eh. Better than him making trouble,” Kora said, shrugging.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Well, enjoy the evening. I’ll see ya around,” Ophelia said and waved as Kora stepped out of the room.

She watched the older woman vanish down the corridor and then turned back to face the room.

Ophelia stood in the broad doorframe. She took a look around until her gaze settled on the glass prison and its inmate before her.

Loki stood tall, shoulders pushed back and eyes trained on her face. He examined her with an eerie curiosity in his slightly narrowed eyes.

Ophelia swallowed hard and suppressed a shiver. He was already giving her the creeps and she did not look forward to spending five whole hours in his presence.

Loki finished his scrutiny of her person. His thin lips quirked up into a mischievous smile and he stepped back a little, raising his chin and watching her with an intensity that made Ophelia want turn on her heels and get the hell out of this room.

 _g_ _et your shit together, he’s just another prisoner. Besides, he’s inside this cell and you’re out here. You’re safe_ , she told herself and took a deep breath before stepping further into the room.

Ophelia walked towards the cell and took in her surroundings.

There were two platforms overhead. The one she stood on was level with the cell, the others hovered above it with several feet of space between them. A chair stood on the platform she was on.

Kora had most likely occupied it during her shift but Ophelia somehow didn’t feel save to stay on the same level as that suspiciously devious looking man. Especially not when he was staring at her like that.

She looked around and spotted a narrow ladder that led up to the first platform. With another quick glance at Loki she walked up to the ladder and ascended it.

This platform was about the same height as the cell’s see-through glass roof. Ophelia sat down and resumed the position she was sitting in now, legs dangling off the edge and arms leaning on the middle bar of the metal railing.

She rested her head on her arms and peered down at Loki. He hadn’t talked to her during the three hours she’d been here, only watched her while he strode through the room with big steps.

It made her feel like she was the prey and he the caged predator that would lunge for her as soon as his prison was opened.

Another hour passed.

Ophelia was becoming restless. The way Loki glanced up at her with that half-smirk and sparkling eyes just… _did_ things to her. Goosebumps rose on her whole body and she was glad she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and long pants because she really didn’t want the god before her to know what an effect he was having on her.

When her shift ended and Randy came to release her from her duty and take over, Ophelia felt a strange sense of relief. She had felt anxious and on edge the whole five hours of her shift and was more than happy to leave the glass prison and its eerie inmate behind.

-

The weeks passed and Ophelia came to dread her daily shift in Loki’s presence.

After the third day he had started to talk to her. It was rather one-sided because she didn’t reply but the little taunts and the teasing were driving her mad.

And she was quite sure Loki knew that. He enjoyed toying with her and Ophelia couldn’t even blame him because it was probably the only thing he could entertain himself with. Not that she supported it because she absolutely hated to be the object of his mirth.

Her shift of the day would take place during the late hours of the evening. 10pm until 2am. She’d have no trouble staying awake though. She could never fall asleep with that man in the room.

Ophelia grabbed her gun, slipping into the holster on her thigh, and then headed out of her quarters she occupied with two other agents over the duration of Loki’s imprisonment. Thor had gone to Asgard to sort things out with his people and until then his younger brother was to remain in SHIELD’s custody.

The room she shared wasn’t big but the beds were comfortable enough and the bathroom was clean and warm water was always available. She’d definitely had worse.

Ophelia steeled herself for the five hours to come and made her way to the room Loki was held in.

She passed several security measures on the way and arrived on time for her five hour shift. One of her fellow agents had passed her a tray with Loki’s daily ration on it.

Yasmin was already standing by the door. She greeted Ophelia with a tired smile.

“Did he give you any trouble?” Ophelia asked, putting a hand on her colleague’s – and roommate’s – shoulder and squeezing softly.

“No, none at all. Just stood in his cell like he usually does. I’m just tired. Didn’t sleep very well last night,” she admitted.

“Yeah, I noticed you tossing and turning. Everything alright?” Ophelia asked, concerned for the other woman. Yasmin waved her concerns away.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Just some nightmares. It’ll pass, don’t worry. Anyhow, imma head to bed before I collapse right here and fall into a sleep induced coma,” she joked and then excused herself.

Ophelia watched the woman leave, cold dread running its icy fingers down her spine.

She didn’t want to be alone with _him_. But it was no use to complain. She had to do her job whether she liked it or not.

So Ophelia turned around and faced her silent tormentor. He was watching her with amusement sparling in his dark green eyes.

“Hello, my little bird,” he rumbled in his rich voice. It made Ophelia shiver. And not in a good way.

He had nicknamed her his little ‘bird’ because she was always perched on the upper platform, watching him from up there instead of sitting down in the chair that stood on the platform level with his cell like all the others did.

Ophelia didn’t really mind but she did ask herself whether she was the only one he was toying with.

When she talked to her other colleagues that rotated on guard duty with her none of them mentioned anything strange about his behaviour.

They always said he simply stood or sat his cell, not doing anything but occasionally yawning or scratching his back. So that was what she told them, too. Because she didn’t know what to make of his strange behaviour towards her.

Maybe she wasn’t the only one he was playing his little mind games with and the others were just too confused and scared to tell her anything just like she was herself.

Ophelia simply didn’t know.

She walked closer to his cell until she stopped just before the glass wall.

“Step away, please,” she ordered Loki and watched as he retreated so she could enter with him being at a safe distance.

“Are you afraid I might devour you if you stepped too close?” he teased and sent a toothy grin in her direction.

Ophelia balanced the tray in one hand and pressed her thumb to the scanner. It gave a little _beep_ and the screen flashed green. The door opened and Ophelia stepped into the room, just far enough to deposit the tray on the bench that was integrated into the cell wall.

“No-“ she said and stepped out, letting the door slide back into place- “I am afraid you’re going to attack me at the first opportunity you get and escape.”

Loki looked surprised for a moment. She had never responded to him before. The look of surprise quickly passed and a triumphant smirk took its place.

“Is that so? I would never purposely hurt you, my little bird,” he purred and crossed the length of the cell to inspect the food on the tray.

Ophelia had just settled on her usual spot on the platform level with the cell’s roof when she heard Loki making an approving sound. He had picked up the tray and settled it above his knees where he sat on the bench.

“None of that horrific meat and neither can I see any blueberries,” he said, his tone pleasantly surprised.

Ophelia watched him pick at the food and making more approving comments upon seeing the selection of food he was brought tonight. They were only things he liked. There was a cup of vanilla pudding, too.

“Tell me my bird, is this your doing?” Loki asked and looked up at her with suspiciously narrowed eyes.

It was.

Ophelia was the one responsible for bringing him his rations and she had been able to pick up on what he liked and what he didn’t like.

When she had picked up the tray one night and it was still loaded, not one thing on it touched, she started to pay closer attention to his eating habits.

She didn’t really know why she put in the effort to figure out which foods he disliked and make sure he wouldn’t get them again. Maybe she thought it was cruel to starve him by serving food he didn’t like and thus would not touch.

Loki hadn’t noticed the little favours she was doing him so far. Not until today.

Because Ophelia had seen to it that only the things he genuinely enjoyed were found on his plate, along with a little treat.

He had complained to her that he craved the sweetness of his favourite Asgardian dessert. Ophelia couldn’t conjure that up and neither could the cooks so she brought him some pudding instead.

“What?” she asked, daring to answer him. She knew that she shouldn’t speak to him but the endless hours of Loki’s one-sided conversations were becoming unbearable after several weeks of guarding him.

Loki narrowed his eyes further.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I am speaking of,” he said, sounding discontent with her.

It made Ophelia’s heart lurch a little, terrified over the prospect of upsetting him. She _really_ didn’t want to get into his bad books.

It was in moments like this that Ophelia forgot _hehe_ was the prisoner and she his guard, not the other way around.

“I _don’t_ know what you’re talking about,” she lied and averted her eyes, deciding to study her fingernails instead of looking at him.

“Don’t lie to me, pet. I am the God of Lies and you for one aren’t very good at telling them,” Loki scolded with a displeased expression.

“I’ll ask you again, is this your doing?” he asked and pointed at the carefully selected food on his tray.

“What exactly is it you think I did?” Ophelia said, avoiding to answer the question he had asked. Loki knew that she was trying to avoid answering but he wouldn’t let her off the hook that easily.

“These are only foods I like. And there is something that appears to be dessert as well,” Loki answered, poking the cup of pudding with his index finger.

“Are you asking if I saw to it that you receive a ration solely consisting of things I know you enjoy?” she asked innocently.

Loki scowled at her and Ophelia couldn’t help but smirk. She was enjoying it to tease him for a change. It was much more fun than to be at the receiving end of it.

“Yes, I obviously am asking precisely that,” he growled, sounding irritated.

“Yes.”

Loki blinked.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ophelia answered.

“Why?” Loki asked and set the tray aside, making her the focus of his unwavering attention.

“Why not? Where’s the harm in it?” she replied, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Which it actually was, considering the trouble she had went through to convince the cooks to heed her wishes and only prepare meals with foods the prince liked.

“It isn’t a necessity. A kindness I am undeserving of in the human’s eyes,” Loki stated evenly.

“Well, maybe I got tired of watching you go to bed starving. Not to mention your incessant complaining,” Ophelia said and took out her phone, pretending to type something on it when she actually just stared at the screen so she didn’t have to look at the god under her. 

Loki didn’t reply to that, only studied her intently. Ophelia could feel his heavy gaze on her and when it finally became too much to bear, she lowered her phone to meet his eyes.

“Are you going to let the food go cold after I went out of my way to make sure you like what I bring you?” she asked, now slightly irritated herself.

Loki’s lips quirked up and he smirked. Then he raised his hands in mock defeat and reached for the tray, settling it over his knees once more before starting to eat.

“Thank you,” Ophelia said pointedly and returned her attention to her phone.

She checked her social media accounts and glanced down at Loki every now and then to make sure he was eating and not up to any shenanigans.

“What is this Midgardian treat?” Loki suddenly asked.

Ophelia locked her phone and tucked it away. She looked down at Loki and watched him as he poked the pudding with the spoon that came with it.

“It’s pudding. Sweet stuff. Tastes like vanilla,” she explained.

Loki hummed and carefully dove the spoon into the pudding and then lifted it to his lips.

Ophelia found herself watching intently, waiting for his reaction. She wanted to know whether or not he liked it. She wanted him to like it.

Loki swallowed the spoonful and then smacked his lips. He looked up at her with a pleased expression.

“This pleases me. It tastes delightful,” he said and then all but _wolfed_ down the rest of the treat.

Ophelia couldn’t suppress a little chuckle when she watched him devour the sweet pudding. He finished it in no time, scraping every last bit of it from the cup and then setting it back down on the tray.

He placed the tray on the bench and got up, retreating to the other end of the cell and inviting her to retrieve the tray.

Ophelia took the offer and got up. She climbed down the slim ladder and walked over to the cell, pressing her thumb to the fingerprint scanner and then stepping inside.

She picked up the tray and left the cell, her eyes not leaving Loki all the while the door was open. But he didn’t attempt anything, neither did he move until the door was firmly in place, locking him in once more.

She deposited the tray by the door where someone would pick it up later and then returned to her spot on the first platform.

Once she was seated there, she reached into the pocket of her thin jacket and pulled out a chocolate bar. She had slipped it into her jacket before leaving her shared quarters.

Ophelia unwrapped the little treat and took a bite, quietly moaning to herself a the taste. She hadn’t had much to eat today and the chocolate bar was just what she craved right now.

Her little moment of silent appreciation was interrupted by Loki’s smooth voice.

“What are you eating?” he asked and eyed her snack curiously. Ophelia suppressed a sigh and held up the chocolate bar.

“It’s chocolate,” she replied curtly and took another bite. There was a moment of silence where Lok just watched her.

“There’s no such thing as chocolate,” he said slowly. Ophelia snorted.

“And what is it I am eating right now?” she asked and cocked an eyebrow up at him while popping the last bit of the bar into her mouth.

The confused and slightly dumbfounded expression on his face was utterly satisfying and Ophelia couldn’t stop smirking for the rest of her shift. To Loki’s discontent. He couldn’t stand being the butt of a joke.

He didn’t even bid her goodnight when her shift was over and she left the room, greeting her colleague at the door.

-

Her shift was just about to start. The time was the same as yesterday. 10pm until 2am.

She left her quarters and, as always, went through several security procedures and picked up Loki’s food tray.

Her colleague, Yasemin, was already waiting for her at in the doorframe.

“Hey, everything fine?” Ophelia checked in.

“Yes. He seems a little agitated though. Better keep a close eye on him.”

“Will do. Goodnight,” she said and walked past the other woman. She stepped into the room and her eyes sought out Loki’s form.

He was sitting on his bench, brow wrinkled slightly and his lips curved down in a displeased manner.

Ophelia hadn’t seen him like this since she started taking on her guard duty about a month ago.

She walked over to the cell with the tray and Loki automatically got up, retreating to the other side of the cell to let her open the door and step in to set down the tray.

She quickly left, not wanting to be close to the irritated god, and climbed the ladder after the door had closed behind her.

Loki slowly moved back to the bench and picked up the tray, settling it over his knees like he usually did after sitting down.

Ophelia watched him from her position. He ate up everything that was on the tray and set it aside when he was done. He hadn’t said a single word to her. No greeting, not even a glance in her direction.

When Loki scraped the last bits of the pudding from the plastic cup, Ophelia perked up.

“Oh,” she uttered and quickly got to her feet.

This got the god’s attention and he finally looked at her for the first time this shift. His eyes followed her movements when she climbed down the ladder and quickly approached his cell.

Ophelia was rather excited and forgot to tell Loki to step away from the door before she opened it.

She just pressed her thumb to the scanner pad and quickly slipped inside. Her hand disappeared in her jacket pocket and pulled out a wrapped up chocolate bar.

She held it out to Loki, who was sitting only a foot or so away from her. He looked rather surprised.

Firstly, because she hadn’t told him to step away from the door, secondly because she was so close to him and thirdly, because of the chocolate bar she was holding out to him.

“What is this,” he asked and looked up at her.

“Chocolate. Like that I ate yesterday,” she explained and waved the bar around.

Loki drew his brows together and took the wrapped treat. His fingers touched hers when he took the chocolate bar from her. His skin was soft and cool against hers.

Ophelia quickly stepped back, suddenly aware of her closeness to him and the open the door. She darted out of the cell, the door closing behind her.

She moved to climb back to her spot but as soon as her hands gripped the ladder, she thought better of it. She wanted to see his reaction up close when he tasted the chocolate.

Loki watched her turn back and sit down on the chair her other colleagues usually occupied. He held the bar between his fingers and slowly unwrapped it from the shiny plastic. Ophelia observed him with anticipation.

Loki raised the chocolate to his lips and wrapped them around the bar. He bit off a piece and Ophelia leaned forward in her chair, impatient to see his reaction.

A few moments passed while he chewed and let the candy melt on his tongue. Then his lips quirked up and he smiled.

“Delicious,” he uttered and bit off another piece.

Ophelia’s face lit up and she grinned, pleased with herself and his reaction.

“I knew you’d like it,” she said and got up, climbing back to her usual spot and sitting down to look at him with a pleased smile. Loki cocked his head.

“Did you now?” he said with a teasing undertone, an amused sparkle in his eyes.

-

The rest of her shift was much better. Loki was talking to her again and not ignoring her like he had at the beginning of their daily five hours.

Ophelia was almost sad that she had to leave when her shift came to an end. She slowly climbed down the slim ladder and approached the cell. Loki was at a safe distance, though closer than she’d usually allow him to be when she opened the door.

She pressed her thumb to the scanner and stepped through the door when it slid to the side to let her in. She bent down to retrieve the empty tray with one hand while her other reached into her jacket pocket.

Ophelia pulled out another chocolate bar and placed it on the bench. She had actually planned to eat it herself but she thought that he might need it more than she did. Especially since she could buy herself more of the sweet treats at any time. He couldn’t.

Ophelia straightened and almost jumped out of her shoes when she saw Loki standing closely behind her and watching her every move.

“Ah- bloody hell, don’t scare me like that!” she cursed and quickly retreated.

Loki chuckled and backed off a little to let her step out of the cell and the door slide back in place.

Ophelia’s heartbeat calmed slowly as she stood outside the cell and watched him with wide eyes.

“I’ll… I gotta go. My shift’s over. Goodnight Loki,” she managed to get out without letting her voice tremble. At least she hoped it didn’t tremble. But the pleased smirked on Loki’s face made her doubt that.

“Goodnight, my little bird. I’ll see you soon,” he promised.

Ophelia turned around and dropped the tray off by the door. Then she walked back into her shared quarters. Yasemin was already snoring in her slim bed. So was Kora.

With a small sigh, Ophelia went to get ready for bed and join her colleagues in the land of dreams.

But she quickly realised this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. She had forgotten to bring a new set of clothing from her nearby flat.

The clothes she had packed for the duration of her guard duties weren’t back from the laundry room yet, which meant she had nothing to wear. Not for the night and neither for the next day.

Ophelia groaned and grabbed her backpack. She left the shared quarters and went to check out for the night, leaving a message that she had went home to get some fresh clothes and toiletries and would return in the morning.

She left the headquarters and quickly made her way home. Her apartment block was only fifteen minutes from her work place. Quite convenient.

Ophelia pulled her keys from her backpack and first opened the entrance door to the apartment block and then two floors higher, she unlocked her own apartment door.

She let out a sigh of relief upon entering her home. Her backpack was quickly discarded and she went straight to the bathroom to take a long and hot shower, washing away all the stress and worries she had been bottling up ever since her guard duties had started.

That’s how long she hadn’t been in her own home.

After the relaxing shower, Ophelia slowly padded into her bedroom. She dried her hair and body with a towel and let it fall to the ground. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shivered a little when the cool air hit her exposed skin.

Ophelia walked over to her closet and took out something to sleep, quickly slipping on the loose top and sleep shorts before crawling into bed.

She let out a little groan when she sunk back into the mattress. It was so much softer than the one in her shared quarters back at the HQ.

Ophelia turned onto her side and covered her body with the soft blanket. She snuggled deeper into the pillow and sighed contently. Her arm slipped out from the blankets and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

 _Perfect,_ she thought vaguely and began to drift off to sleep.

-

It wasn’t long after she had gone to sleep that Ophelia stirred again. She was shivering and moved to pull her blankets tighter around herself, just to notice that they were gone. And something else was gone, too.

Ophelia shot up and pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes darting around the room.

Her blanket and her clothes were gone, leaving her naked on the bed with only the pillow to protect herself.

“What the…” she trailed off and rubbed her eyes.

Did she go to bed naked? No… she was pretty sure she didn’t. And where the fuck was her blanket?

Maybe she was so tired when she had gotten home she just _thought_ she had put on pyjamas.

Ophelia grabbed her pillow and pressed it to her body while she slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and peeked down.

 _No blanket here,_ she thought and crawled to the other side of the bed to check there for the blanket. _Not blanket here either_.

She ran her fingers through her still slightly wet hair and sighed.

“God, what is wrong with me,” she mumbled to herself and shook her head.

“Nothing, pet,” a deep, smooth and _familiar_ voice came from the shadows.

Ophelia jumped on the bed. She discarded her pillow and went straight for her bedside table, ripping open the top drawer and moving to grab her gun… only that it wasn’t there.

“Fuck!” she hissed and grabbed the pillow again, shielding her vulnerable form as much as possible while squinting into the darkness. She scrambled for the lamb on the bedside table and turned it on.

The intruder chuckled darkly and stepped into the light.

Ophelia couldn’t say she was surprised, she _had_ recognised his voice immediately, but she still gasped when Loki stepped further into the room.

His eyes roamed her body with a hungry glint in them and his thin lips curved up into a mischievous smirk.

“How… What- You- you can’t be here,” Ophelia stammered and pressed the pillow tighter against her chest.

Loki chuckled and approached the other side of her bed. Ophelia immediately retreated, slipping off her side and staring at him over the bed.

“Why, that’s a rather rude way to greet me, isn’t it?” he smirked and leaned forward a little.

Ophelia didn’t reply to that. She just kept staring at him, her heart beating wildly in her ribcage like a little bird trying to escape its barred prison.

“You look so lovely with fear written all over those beautiful features,” Loki said seductively. It made her shiver and she swallowed hard.

“As to answer your question… It wasn’t very hard to flee from your glass prison. Not when you had let your guard down and were being so lenient with me,” Loki drawled and cold dread crawled up Ophelia’s spine with icy fingers.

He had fooled her. It was her fault this powerful man, this god, had escaped.

“Once you had your back turned to me and so foolishly and trustingly let me stay close, I simply slipped out and left behind only an illusion of myself. A little scare distracted you enough to forget the possibility that you had made a mistake by letting me so close to the open door,” he continued, sounding awfully pleased with himself.

Ophelia cursed under her breath. He was going to kill her now, torture her for teasing him when he was locked up, for being a dutiful guard and helping to keep him locked up. Not that the latter was very successful as was quite obvious.

“Now, don’t look so scared. While I do enjoy that expression, I can assure you I don’t intend to harm you,” Loki all but _purred_.

“B-but… what do you _want_? I can’t gi- give you anything. I can’t help you,” Ophelia stuttered and eyed him warily. Loki chuckled.

“Oh, but you _do_ have something I want. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I had to have you.”

Had to have her? He couldn’t mean what she thought he meant. No, that’d- that’d be ridiculous.

“Oh yes, I saw that nervous and scared look on your face, the way you shivered… You looked ready to turn on your heels and run off when I looked at you,” he said smugly.

He was right. Ophelia had felt the urge to run away and get as far away from him as possible. But she had pushed through and did her job. She was wondering if she should’ve run away instead.

She still could. _Should_. Her eyes darted towards the bedroom door and she moved slightly to the side, readying herself for a quick escape.

Loki immediately picked up on what she was doing. But instead of getting angry, he just laughed and shook his head.

“Do you think you could escape _me_?” he taunted and lifted one knee onto the mattress, then the other. He moved to cross the mattress and grab her but Ophelia was already gone.

She darted around the bed and lunged for the door, her hand reaching out to turn the handle.

She never laid a hand on it.

A strong arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her back into a firm, leather clad chest.

Ophelia yelped and immediately started to squirm in Loki’s hold. She wriggled around and then pulled her knees up to her chest, hoping she could pull him to the ground with her weight and get free.

But Loki simply held her aloft, making use of his godly strength. Ophelia had forgotten to add that to the equation.

“Hm, I somehow expected more from a trained agent,” he mused and carried her back to the bed without batting an eye at her fruitless struggles.

Ophelia cursed. This wasn’t fair! She had limited work experience and despite her thorough training, no one had ever taught her how to defend herself against someone like Loki. Maybe, if she was a little older and had more experience, she could figure something out but as it was, she didn’t know what do to. At all.

Loki set her down on the bed and Ophelia immediately tried to scramble away from him. But he simply grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

She hit at him, her fist pummelling every inch of him she could reach. Loki looked amused.

He flicked his wrist and her hands were tied together behind her back, causing her to awkwardly lie on her arms.

She tried to turn around to take the pressure of her bound wrists but Loki wouldn’t let her. He pushed her further up on the mattress until she was lying in the middle and then climbed on himself.

Ophelia bent her legs, pulling them up to her chest and rolled onto her side.

It didn’t deter Loki. He grabbed her knees and turned her on her back again. The he started to push her legs apart.

“What are you doing?! Get off!” she snarled and tried to snap her legs back together but Loki parted them with terrifying ease. He held them open and settled between them.

Ophelia’s face burnt with embarrassment. She laid spread open for him, every inch of her on display for his eyes to feast upon.

Loki purred and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers.

“Don’t be upset, my little bird. I don’t mean to bring you harm, only pleasure,” he purred and began stroking up and down her bare thighs. His hands were soft and cool on her skin and left behind a tingling sensation where he touched it.

Ophelia shook her head, not believing a word he said. He would torture her until she begged him to stop and kneeled at his feet, defeated.

As if Loki could read her thoughts, he stopped stroking her thighs and reached up to cup her face.  
Ophelia froze, afraid he’d break her jaw, strike her or do something equally horrible.

“I’m not cruel, despite of what the humans say. If it were left to me to decide, I would’ve died years ago. I wish I did,” he said thoughtfully and stroked his thumbs along the line of her cheekbones.

“But I didn’t and one thing led to the other. Which ended with me being forced to conquer this excuse of a planet. Not that I was very successful,” he mused.

Ophelia was confused by his words.

“Forced to conquer the planet?” she asked, her fear and embarrassment forgotten momentarily. “Who forced you? Does that mean it wasn’t your plan to begin with?”

More questions wanted to spill from her lips, ever the dutiful agent, but Loki just smiled. It looked sad.

“That, my curious little bird, is a long and sorrowful story. It has no place here tonight, for this is about pleasure and not the pains of the past,” he said, his tone turning seductive again.

Ophelia opened her mouth to protest but Loki bent down and took her lips in a hungry kiss. It shut her up effectively.

She melted back into the mattress as he kissed her, his soft and cool lips moving against hers in a sensual and passionate kiss.

His tongue swiped along her bottom lip and he nipped it until she parted her lips, granting him access to all of her mouth.

He explored her with his tongue, swiping it along her lips and gently tangling her tongue with his in a deep kiss. Ophelia moaned quietly into his mouth.

That’s when Loki pulled back – to her discontent – and looked down at her flushed face. His own cheeks showed a pale blush.

Ophelia looked up at him and for the first time allowed herself to admire his beautiful features.

She had noticed before that he was handsome but she never dared to study his features closer out of fear that he’d catch her staring. But that didn’t matter now.

Her eyes wandered over his face, following the elegant curve of his jaw, up to his thin lips and his long, straight nose. His green eyes were filled with desire as he looked down at her, shadows playing over his sharp cheekbones. It made him look even more handsome. Dangerously so.

Loki released her face and moved his hands down, cupping her breasts and weighing the soft flesh in his big palms.

Ophelia tensed a little, doubts still swirling through her jumbled thoughts.

Loki noticed the shift in her posture and gently ran his thumbs over her nipples and the dipped his head to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of her breasts.

She gasped quietly upon feeling his mouth on her breast, his tongue laving her nipples one after the other and gently sucking on it until both of them were hardened peaks.

He looked at her chest, nipples hard and skin flushed in the places he had sucked and nibbled.

Satisfied with his work he moved his hands further down, slowly dragging his fingertips over the curve of her belly and eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

His hands came to rest right above the curly hair on her vee and he glanced up at her quickly before letting one hand descent further.

Ophelia bit her lip when Loki slowly explored her folds, first circling her already throbbing clit and then moving on to slip two finger between her folds and tease her wet entrance with the tips of his fingers, barely dipping inside before moving up and playing with her clit again.

Her arms were still trapped beneath her at an awkward angle and she arched her back and rose her hips off the bed to get some of the uncomfortable pressure off them.

Loki watched her squirm around and then flicked his wrist with a smirk. Her wrist were suddenly free and she could move them from under her back.

“Better?” Loki asked with a lopsided smile and she nodded thankfully, rubbing her wrists to get the blood to return to her hands.

He turned his attention back to her pussy, slowly inserting a finger and making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.

He chuckled, slowly drawing the finger out and pushing it back in while pressing his thumb firmly to her clit. The added pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves made her jerk, bucking up against him while a needy sound left her lips.

Loki was pleased with the effect he was having and slid another finger into her wet pussy.

“Hm, so deliciously tight. You will feel divine around my cock,” he purred and thrust his fingers deeper while still stimulating her clit with his thumb.

His free hand wandered back up her body and stopped to fondle her breasts before moving higher and wrapping around her throat.

Ophelia’s eyes widened and she clenched around his fingers when he applied some pressure, making her work harder for every breath.

Loki smirked wickedly and speed up the movements of his fingers.

Ophelia bit her lip and uttered a strained moan. Her legs twitched to either side of Loki’s knees and she drew them up, bending them at an angle that allowed him to thrust his long elegant fingers deeper into her throbbing cunt.

“Do you want to come, little bird?” he asked and pressed down firmer on her clit, moving his thumb over it in slow circles.

Ophelia moaned again and nodded her head as much as she could with his hand around her throat.

She was a little embarrassed by how quickly he had driven her to the edge of an orgasm but it had been a long time since anyone had pleasured her.

It’s been about two years to be specific. Her first and only boyfriend had broken up with her because her training to become an agent had simply taken up too much of her time. He felt neglected and she couldn’t blame him for it. It was a mutual break-up.

Ever since, she had regularly masturbated to take the edge off but only with her fingers. So Loki’s much bigger fingers in and on her body were already overwhelming for her touch-starved body.

“Oh- I-“ she exclaimed but couldn’t finish the sentence. Her orgasm hit her with full force.

Her walls clenched around Loki’s fingers and her thighs locked around his upper body that kept her legs open.

Her thighs trembled and her hips jerked on the bed. Ophelia grabbed the sheets, her knuckles turning white with how hard she held them between her fingers and choked out a stuttered moan.

“Magnificent,” Loki praised and gently helped her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm before pulling his fingers from her now dripping wet pussy.

He lifted his glistening fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. A low moan escaped him when he tasted her juices. Ophelia watched him, still dazed from the pleasure he had given her.

Loki pulled his fingers from his mouth with a _pop_ and smacked his lips.

“Delicious,” he purred and crawled up her body to press a hungry kiss to her lips before retreating again and swiftly flipping her onto her stomach.

Ophelia uttered a startled squeak when her wrists were once more restrained behind her back.

Loki lifted her body off the mattress with no effort at all and moved off the bed, placing her back down on the ground while helping her shaky legs to support her with a strong arm around her middle.

He stood behind her, his lean muscular frame pressed against her smaller one.

A tingling sensation washed over her skin where he was touching her. Where in one moment metal and leather had pressed against her skin was now a smooth and cool feeling.

It was his skin, she realised. It was cool and soft, though she felt some bumps on it. Probably scars or something of the sorts.

She tried to turn her head to look at him but Loki grasped her chin from behind and kept her head straight.

“Eyes up front,” he ordered and then moved his hand between her shoulder blades, pressing down firmly until she bent over.

He had her in his desired position, bent over to the point she would fall over and land face-first on the floor if Loki wasn’t holding her hip in a firm grip. She was at his mercy, relying on him for balance and safety.

Loki folded himself over her back, his bare skin touching hers, and whispered in her ear.

“Are you ready, little bird?”

Ophelia whimpered and he chuckled, catching her earlobe between his teeth to briefly nibble on it before straightening up again.

His hands were now both firmly on her hips and he shifted until his stiff member was pressing against Ophelia’s soaked entrance. Her eyes widened when she felt how broad the tip felt.

Loki rubbed his erection through her folds, bumping against her clit in the process and making her jerk.

“Hm, you’re so beautifully responsive,” Loki purred and thrust forward, sheathing the head of his erection in her quivering cunt.

Ophelia clenched around the tip and pushed her hips back against him with a mewl, causing him to slip in further. Loki groaned and gripped her hips tighter, surely leaving marks in the form of his fingertips.

“Impatient, are we?” he growled and pulled her bottom flush to his pelvis, sheathing all of him inside her tight warmth in the process.

Ophelia squealed, the high-pitched sound turning into a moan when Loki ground his erection deeper, hitting all the right spots inside of her.

He held himself deep in inside, letting her adjust to his imposing size. It felt like he was splitting her in half, her walls straining to accommodate him. The burn his intrusion caused what deliciously painful.

Loki began to move, snapping his hips against her while pulling her down onto him.

Ophelia fisted her bound hands, trying to somehow ground herself but it was for naught.

The way Loki pounded into her tight pussy, making her walls ache with fiery pleasure, was driving her crazy.

She moaned and whimpered, her cunt clenching around his hard cock every time he sheathed himself inside of her to the hilt.

He moved with a ferocity she hadn’t experienced before. Loki was so desperate for the feeling of her welcoming pussy around him that he pounded into with abandon, jostling her smaller frame with each of his thrusts.

His rough handling had her on the brink of another orgasm in minutes.

Squeals and gasps escaped her lips and she felt her legs growing weak as her thighs tensed and started to tremble. She could feel the pressure spread through her whole body, muscles locking up and cramping.

Loki could read the signs and let go of her hip with one hand to snake it aound her and stroke her swollen clit. It only took three or four sweeps of his clever fingers until she fell apart around him with a hoarse cry.

She jerked in his hold, her legs finally giving out and leaving her limp in Loki’s grasp.

She clenched around him uncontrollably, a long and low moan spilling from her lips. It mingled with the feral growl Loki uttered when he felt her clench and spasm around his cock.

He pulled his still rock-hard erection from her quivering pussy and let her restrains disappear.

Ophelia’s arms fell limply to her side but she quickly lifted them with a startled squeak when Loki turned her around, grabbing her bum with his two, big and powerful hands and lifted her off the ground.

Ophelia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders.

Loki didn’t waste any time. He pulled her down on his girthy member, impaling her once more and thrusting into her had a break-neck speed right away.

Ophelia moaned. She slid her hands into Loki’s hair and fisted it, slightly tugging at the raven strands while he pounded her already tender pussy.

Loki groaned and dipped his head to capture her lips in a demanding kiss. He swallowed every noise she made and returned growls and groans himself.

“I- oh god- I’m going to-“ Ophelia stuttered, the sentences she was trying to form were interrupted with each sharp thrust of Loki’s hips.

She was drawing closer to another orgasm. Her walls began to flutter around Loki’s erection while he rocked his hips into her. His big palms cupped her bum and moved her, bouncing her up and down on his cock.

“Come for me, my bird, come for your god,” he growled.

His words were all Ophelia needed. She came with a shuddering cry, her hands tightening in Loki’s hair and pulling at it.

“God, yes!” she exclaimed, her pussy clenching and her clit throbbing. She wanted to cry because it felt so good.

Loki moaned when she squeezed him with her tight walls. He turned around and carried her back to the bed, climbing atop it without slipping out of her once.

He laid her onto the mattress and kneeled before her, his knees framing her bum on both sides. Then he grabbed her calves and spread her legs wide for him. It was a good thing she was flexible.

She was spread open for him and once they were settled Loki gave some experimental thrust. He adjusted his position, scooting a little closer, and then picked up where he had left, fucking her senseless.

His cock dragged along her sensitive inner walls and the new position allowed him to get deeper than ever.

Ophelia almost _screamed_ when Loki thrust deeply and brushed her g-spot in just the right way. Her hands flew down and clamped around Loki’s thighs, nails digging into the skin.

“AH- Oh, yes! Oh my god,” she all but wailed.

“Is that it? Right there?” Loki teased and angled his hips to hit the spot again.

Ophelia’s eyes rolled back in her head. All she could muster was a stuttered moan when Loki kept hitting her g-spot.

This new position and angle had her panting and gasping in no time. Her skin was sweaty and so was his, his muscled chest glistening in the dim light of the lamp on her bedside table.

Their wet skin made lewd clapping noises whenever Loki thrust forward, his skin slapping against hers. The sounds mingled with their joined pants, growls and moans. It was sinfully erotic.

“You’re finally underneath me, panting and moaning for my cock just like it should be. This was all I could think about as you sat high up in your little nest and looked down upon me,” Loki grunted, his voice sounded slightly strained.

“But now I am looking down upon you as you fall apart and moan for me while your delicious tight quim is squeezing my cock.”

His dirty talk was doing unnameable things to Ophelia and she mewled, loud and needy.

“I think I shall keep you as my pet. Keep that needy quim of yours to me and use it whenever I see fit” he growled and sped up his thrusts, hitting her g-spot more firmly.

It took her breath away. It stuck in her throat and then came out in a few stuttered pants.

Ophelia could feel her next orgasm approaching, fuelled by his perfect thrusts and lewd words. She moaned helplessly and arched her back, tilting her hips towards Loki to welcome him in even deeper.

Her walls quivered around his throbbing member and she cried out, just on the brink of her third… or was it her fourth… orgasm of the night.

Loki uttered a growl. He dropped her legs and leaned down over her, placing his underarms to each side of her head and hammering into her at a punishing pace.

“Come for me, come on my cock and scream my name,” he purred though it sounded strained.

Sweat glistened on his temples and his thrusts were turning sporadic and more forceful. He was close.

Ophelia let out a pleasure howl when her clit glided against the smooth skin of his lower abdomen with each of his powerful thrusts. The added stimulation was all she needed to topple over the edge.

“Loki! Oh my-“ she screamed and her whole body seized up, gripping his erection tightly and milking him for all he was worth.

Her orgasm finally triggered Loki’s release. He came with a feral snarl, slamming into her a few more times before holding himself inside her still spasming cunt as deep as possible. His head bumped against her cervix, making her whimper and clench around him.

Loki’s forehead dropped to her shoulder and he groaned quietly, goosebumps breaking out all over his body as he shivered against her sweaty body.

They stayed joined together like that until Loki had caught his breath – she was still panting quietly.

He carefully moved his hips, pulling his now soft member from her tender pussy with a groan.

Ophelia could feel his seed dripping out of her used hole. It made her shudder but in a pleasant way.

Her eyes began to droop, lids heavy with exhaustion.

Loki lifted his body off hers, gently closing her legs and rolling her onto her side. Ophelia didn’t object, nor did she make a sound. She was utterly exhausted from the thorough fucking she had just received. She just let Loki arrange her heavy limbs so she laid stretched out on her side, head resting on a pillow.

Loki settled down too, now lying on his side as well so he was facing her. He pulled her pliable body close, his arm wrapping around her waist. Their chests were touching, Ophelia’s soft breasts brushing against Loki’s firm and sweaty chest.

She tiredly moved around a little, lifted one leg and rested it over Loki’s. She enjoyed the feel of his cool skin against hers.

Loki smiled vaguely and moved his legs, tangling them with hers and providing more body contact.

Ophelia’s eyes drifted close and she sighed. A warm and satisfied feeling spread through her whole body.

The last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep was Loki’s smile.

He tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you for the chocolate,” he whispered.  
  



End file.
